Tsunade's New Student
by Voca-Mix2
Summary: "Are you too old to teach me?" Those were the words to make Tsunade said yes. Please review! Up-ed because of language. DISCONTINUED BUT TECHNICALLY FINISHED.
1. Prologue

***Disclaimer*: I do not own Naruto or awesome writing skills...**

*Prologue*

_ "Keep walking 'til you see the next village..."_

The girl kept walking as the voice ringed in her head as she walked through the darkness.

_"Where am I going?"_ she had asked her.

_"Somewhere safe..." _she answered. She barely remembers anything in her life, considering she's only four-years-old. So she chose to only to remember that conversation and her name. She continued walking in the forest.

"Who's in there?" She turned around to see a man looking at her. "Huh?" She was confused. She never see any people, so this is a shock.

"What village are you from?" he asked her.

"I-I...don't know..." He walked up to her. "Come with me." He grabbed her hand and walked through the forest. Then they appeared in front of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade turned around in her chair, with a questionable look on her face. "Yes, Shizune?" she asked. "Kotetsu had found _someone _in the forest."

"Someone?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, ma'am..."

"I see..." Tsunade thought about it. "Tell Kotetsu to bring him in."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama!" After a minute, Shizune and Kotetsu enter the office, with a little girl in tow.

"A girl?"

"Yes, ma'am..."

"I see..."

"Um, Hokage-sama?" Kotetsu asked. Tsunade turned towards him. "Do we need to see what see know?"

"There's no need for that. You're dismissed, but leave the girl..."

"Yes, ma'am..." He left, leaving the girl across the room. Then there's was an awkward silence.

"So...what's your name?"

"..." she sat there quietly, "...Konari..."

"Konari..." Tsunade repeated, "Where are you from?"

Konari looked down, "I don't know..."

"Oh..." Tsunade stopped for a minute, "That's alright, you can stay with me." Konari looked up, with pure gratitude written on her face. Tsunade smiled.

"What? Tsunade-sama?" Shizune questioned. "You incapable of taking care of a child." Tsunade turned and glared at Shizune.

"I took care of you as child, right?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"And you came out fine, right?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"Then I can do it again."

"Okay, Tsunade-sama..." Konari looked at Tsunade.

_Thank you..._

**That's all right now but the next will be coming out so review my story!**


	2. When she meets the team

***Disclaimer* Don't own Naruto!**

"Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade awoke from her slumber. "What is it, Kanari?"

"I-I can't sleep..." Tsunade sighed. "Come here..." Konari came over there. Tsunade pulled her into an embrace.

"Why can't you sleep?" Konari sighed, "I'm afraid..."

"Of what?" Tsunade asked.

"Becoming a ninja..." Tsunade looked at her quietly. Then smiled. "Don't fear..." Konari looked at her. "It's not hard to become a ninja..."

"But, I don't think I'm going to be a good one..."

"How 'bout if I believe in you?"

"What?"

"I believe, Konari, that you'll be one the best ninjas ever."

"Thank you..." Konari sat there. "Um...Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Um...can I sleep in here?" Tsunade laughed. "Sure."

"Konnichiwa! I am your sensei!" The blond man smiled. "I am Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Are you suppose to be here and our real sensei is hiding in the bushes?" asked a dark-haired boy with scarlet eyes.

"Of course I am!" He said.

"But you're only 18." said a red-headed boy.

"Look, I'm your sensei 'til Baa-chan appoints me as Hokage. Until then, tell me about yourselves. You!" Naruto points at the red-head. "Tell me about yourself!"

The red-head smiled. "My name's Honoo Nakamura. I like chili peppers and I dislike ice cream. My dream is to improve my ninja skills."

"Good, you!" Points at the other boy, "Your turn!"

"My name is Takeshi Yuhi-Sarutobi, my father had died before I was born, I like red and don't like...and my dream is to be a good shinobi."

"Hey!" Honoo yelled, "He didn't say what he didn't like!" Konari looked down. _Baka..._she thought.

"Hey, let him be. Your turn."

Konari looked up. "Huh?"

"Your turn..." Naruto repeated.

"Oh, my name is Konari, um...I-I don't know my last name or some others things about my life, but I like candy and don't like vegetables. And my dream is..." Konari stood up. "To be a medical ninja like Tsunade-sama!"

Naruto rubbed his head. "Um, well, I can't help you with that, but we will have a test to see if you guys will become ninjas."

"Like what?" asked Honoo.

"Something that will either make you or break you. So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Shizune, can you bring me some tea?"

"Is there something wrong, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked.

"No, not at all. Just tired, that's all."

"But it's 3 in the afternoon...Tsunade-sama, have you been drinking?"

"No, no...just..." She looks out the window,"...worried..."

The three kids walk through the village. "So, Konari..." Honoo comes closer to her, "Wanna go out with me?"

Konari stopped. "Honoo, let me break this to you gently." She cracks her fingers. She punches Honoo across the ground.

"Dammit...I think my nose is bleeding..." Honoo held his nose.

"Oh, come on," Konari glares at Honoo. "Come with me..." She practically dragged Honoo to the Hokage Mansion.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Takeshi yelled toward them.

"This is your fault..." Honoo mumbled.

Konari stopped. "My fault? You're the one trying to make a pass at me! You're lucky I didn't decide to leave you there!"

She dragged Honoo up the steps, around the corner, and burst into the Hokage's office.

"Would you knock?" Tsunade said, without looking up from her work.

"Can you heal him, so he can leave?" Konari asked. Tsunade then looked up.

"Why didn't you take him to a hospital?"

"Because it would of been easier to take him here..."

Tsunade sighed. "What happened?"

"She punched me in the face!"Honoo said pointing at Konari.

"Don't try to blame me! You chose to hit on me!"

"You didn't have to hit me!"

"You're right...I didn't have to..."

"Yeah..."

"I wanted to!"

Tsunade watched the children fight in her office. _They remind me of us, Jiraiya._

"That's alright. I wouldn't like someone so flat-chested."

"Pervert! I'm only nine!"

Tsunade frowned. _Too much like us..._

"Shizune, can you heal him?"

"Sure, Tsunade-sama..."

Shizune walked over to Honoo. "Um...Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes?"

"I think his nose might be broken..."

"Might?"

"We gonna have to check a x-ray..."

"Okay..." Tsunade replied. Shizune took Honoo out of the office. Konari looked at Tsunade.

"So, now what?" She asked. Tsunade looked at her.

"Nothing, but I'm punishing you."

"What! But Tsunade-sama-"

"No buts! You just don't punch people for no reason!"

"But Tsunade-sama, he was hitting on me!"

"Still, Konari..."

"I bet you punched Jiraiya-sama when hit on you..."

Tsunade stood up from her desk. "You dismissed, Konari..." Konari sighed.

"I thought you of all people would understand..." Tsunade looked at Konari as walk out the door and slams it. Tsunade sighs. _I do understand Konari..._

"Tsunade-sama? May I come in?" said a pink-headed woman.

"Come in, Sakura..."

"Is there something wrong? I heard yelling..."

"No, it was just Konari..."

"Did they ever find where Konari's family is?"

"We have been secretly gathering intel on Konari, and her memories doesn't propose any lead to them."

"I see...Maybe she's an orphan?"

"I don't see how...her memories doesn't tell us."

"I see..."

"Is that all, Sakura?"

"I actually wanted to see if there was a mission..."

"No...there isn't..."

"Okay...Bye, Tsunade-sama..." Tsunade looks out the window. _Don't worry, Konari, I will find them..._

**Okay, please review my story!**


	3. The Bell Test

*Disclaimer* Naruto is not mine!

"Okay, here your test!" Naruto said.

"What?" Takeshi asked.

"Your test is to get these two bells."

"Two? But there's three of us..." Konari points out.

"That means that two of you pass and the other one..." Naruto didn't finish the sentence, knowing they already know what going to happen.

"Hey, Konari, if I get a bell, you have to go out with me." said Honoo.

"Then..." Konari looked at Honoo, "I'll make sure you fail."

"Okay, you have until noon to get the bells." Naruto looks at them. "You may begin!" The kids run into the forest. _There's no way I'll let that baka get a bell..._Konari thought. Then she runs into something. It was Takeshi.

"Move! I'm trying to get a bell!" Konari hissed.

"Me too! But..."

"What?"

"Maybe we could work together?" Takeshi suggested.

"Nope! Every person for themselves. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A clone appeared next to Konari. "Bye!" She ran off.

"Girls...I'll get it myself..."

...

_How will get the bell?_ Honoo thought to himself. _I will get a bell! So I can go out with Konari!_

He looks out the forest to see Naruto reading a book. _What? He leaving himself totally open! Which means..._

Honoo runs out of the forest screaming "Bonsai!" only to find he's tied, upside-down, to a tree. "Oh, come on!"

Naruto up to Honoo. "Just because my guard _looked _down, doesn't mean it was." Naruto then felt a tug against his waist followed by a "Got it!" He looked to see Konari on the ground, waving a bell in air.

_Impossible...I didn't sense her chakra at all...And I didn't let my guard down..._Naruto looked at her again. _Impossible...She can't be that fast, can she?_

"So, what do I do now, _sensei?" _She had sugarcoated the last part, and Naruto winced at it.

"I guess you can eat lunch..."

"Humph..." Konari left to eat.

"Hey! What about me?" Naruto looked up at Honoo, struggling.

Naruto thought about it. "Get yourself out." Naruto turned around but looked back. "But I'd get down before Takeshi gets a bell."

"Huh?" Honoo tried his best to get down.

...

Honoo fell on the ground with a thud.

"Ow!"

"What kind of _baka_ falls asleep upside-down?"

"Eh?" Honoo looked up and saw the tree he _was_ tied to. "Oh..."

"It's over, Honoo..."

"Eh?" Konari hit Honoo in the head.

"Would you stop saying that,_ baka_?"

Takeshi shooked his head. "I mean the test. Konari and I got the bells."

"Eh?" Konari hit him again.

"_Baka_! Listen!"

Naruto walked up to the children, with the look that kill. "You two are dismissed." Konari and Takeshi left. Naruto looked down at Honoo.

"Um..._sensei_? Do I fail?" Honoo asked, afraid.

"No, at least you tried, but you work on that. Go catch with the others."

Honoo was filled with enthusiasm. "Thank you! You won't regret it!"

_I bet I will..._

...

Honoo caught up to the others. "Hey guys!"

Konari looked back at him. "Shouldn't you be sulking, _baka_?"

"No, I'm celebrating. This begins the Chronicles of Take-Kona-Hon!" Honoo grinned.

"What the hell are you taking about, _Baka_?"

"I'm saying I'm now officially a ninja!"

"Eh?" _The ass! How dare he made the baka a ninja? _"G-good f-for you..." She forced out.

"Hey, now we can be together, Konari!" Konari was close to threw up hearing that. _If you try ANYTHING, I WILL break you, baka._

"Will you go out with me?" At that, Konari punched him across the ground again.

"Ow!"

"Remember, _Baka_? You didn't get a bell, so I WON'T go out with you!" She hissed the last part.

"I think you broke my nose this time..."

Konari stepped over him. "Then take your ass to a hospital..." She continued to walk to the Hokage Mansion.

_Baka..._

**Please review!**


	4. Dream or a Memory

*disclaimer* Do not own!

"Hi, Tsunade-sama!"

Both Tsunade and Shizune looked up from their work, "Hello, Konari, what happened?" asked Tsunade.

"I became a ninja! We did a bell test..."

"The bell test?"

"I was the first to get one!"

"Really?" Tsunade never thought she would be the first to get a bell.

"Yup! Bye!" Konari turned around to walk out the door, but stop. "! ?" _My body...I can't...move it..._She was about to collapse when Shizune caught her.

"Tsunade-sama, her chakra levels are low! We need to take her to a hospital!"

_How did happen? _Tsunade thought. _She looked and acted fine, but I know that might be deceitful...But her chakra levels were also fine when she entered my office, but...then they suddenly dropped...Maybe her body has a delayed reaction to exhaustion..._Tsunade looked at Konari's sleeping body. _You'll be fine...You just need to rest..._

"Baa-chan?" Tsunade turned to see Naruto there.

"Well, hello, _gaki_."

"They said I'll find you here..." Naruto looked at Konari, "I heard what happened..."

Tsunade continued to look at Konari. "What happened?"

"Nothing, really, other than she got a bell first..."

Tsunade looked at Naruto. "How fast?" she asked.

"Um, I dunno..."

"Naruto," She looked into Naruto's eyes, "_How fast?_"

"Um, about 5-10 minutes after they started..."

Tsunade thought about it. _Is it really possible? _"Did you see her?"

"No, she already had a bell by the time I looked. And I didn't sense her at _all _when she got it."

_Really? Is it possible for a genin to go fast enough that even a jonin didn't sense their chakra? It's not making sense...No, if she could do that, she wouldn't be a genin. No wonder your chakra levels are low, Konari..._

"Um, Baa-chan?"

Tsunade looked at Naruto, "Yeah, _gaki_?"

He hesitated, "Konari had said something the other day..."

Tsunade raised her eyebrow. "What?"

"She said she that she wanted to be a medical ninja, like you..."Tsunade's eyes widen, but then she smiled.

"Well, who in their right minds wouldn't want to be like me?"

"Um, one who doesn't want to drink, gamble, lie, cheat..." Tsunade glared at him. "Um, nevermind..."

"Yeah..."

"Well, I'll be going now."

"Wait, Naruto." He looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Please, watch over Konari for me during training and missions..." She looked at Konari.

"Sure, Baa-chan..." He left the room.

_I want you to be safe, Konari..._

_"Where am I?"_

_"How did I get here?"_

_"Why do I hear crying?" She turns to see a little girl about three. _

_"Is that me?" A woman appear next to her._

_"It cannot be helped, Konari..." She had said. The little girl looked up at the woman._

_"But, my eye. It's hurts, Tsunata..." The little girl said._

_"Tsunata? Do I know her?" Tsunata pressed her now chakra-glowing hand to young Konari's face and she screams._

_"Stop moving," She said, "It would __hurt you."_

_"It hurts now!" Young Konari protests. Tsunade pressed two finger to young Konari's forehead._

_"Baka!" Tsunata scolds, "You will never get anywhere if you don't suppress your fears and pain! Nobody in this world cares for your pain or fears. They have better things to do than care for a girl who is capable of doing that on their own."_

_"Yes, ma'am..." Tsunata continues on the eyes. And young Konari continues to scream. Konari puts a hand to her right eye._

_"It burns..." _

_"There...I'm finish..." She heard Tsunata say. Young Konari sighed in relief. "But..." Young Konari's face changed to pure horror as she pulled out a kunai knife and lunged at her._

Konari jumped awake from her dream. Then looked around the room. _I'm in the hospital..._

"Glad to see you awake..." Konari turned to see Tsunade at the door.

"Tsunade-sama..."

"How are doing?"

"Fine. What happened?"

"You had collapse two days ago."

"Two days ago? !"

"Yes, you had fell in a small coma from exhaustion and over usage of chakra."

Konari looked down. "Oh..."

"Um, Konari, how exactly did you get the bell?"

She looked at Tsunade, "I don't know, it just happened..."

"I see..." Tsunade looked down at her feet.

"Um...Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade looked back up to Konari. "Yes?"

"Um, do you care for me?"

Tsunade gave her a quizzical look. "Of course I do, Konari. Why do you ask?"

"No reason..." She said, deciding not to tell her about the dream she had.

"Okay..." Tsunade walked out of the room.

_I'm so sorry..._

**Review, please? This is the fourth chapter and nobody reviewed. (07/29/11)**


	5. Are you sick?

*disclaimer* Do not own!

"How's Konari, _gaki_?"

"Good, _Baa-chan_, she's going to become a great kunoichi..."

"Perfect..." Tsunade thought of Konari like her daughter, so it felt good to hear that she would be a good ninja.

"Do you think Konari's ninja skills will rub off on Honoo?"

Tsunade laughed. "If he's anything like you or Jiraiya, you can doubt it."

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in..."

Konari walked into the office. "Tsunade-sa..." Konari looked at Naruto. "Naruto-sensei?"

"Hello, Konari..."

"Um, what are you doing here?"

"Konari!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"What? ! I think it's weird for my teacher to be here. He doesn't have any missions right now..."

Naruto stood up. "Well, I guess I'll be leaving _Baa-chan_..."

"Good bye, Naruto..." After Naruto left, Tsunade looked at Konari.

"What did you want, Konari?"

Konari looked at her. "Huh?"

"What you came in here for?"

"Oh! Um..." Tsunade stood up from her desk and walk up to Konari.

"You're such a distracted girl..." She felt Konari's forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama..."

"Are you sure you're not sick?"

"Yes..."

Tsunade crouched to her height and raised a chakra-glowing toward Konari. When she saw Tsunade's hand, Konari jumped back.

Tsunade raised her eyebrow. "What is wrong, Konari?"

"N-nothing..."

"Are you sure? I was going to scan your body for any problems..."

"I-I know..."

"Then why'd you jump back? You know it doesn't hurt..."

"I-I don't know..."

"Then?" Konari reluctantly let Tsunade scan her body for problems.

Tsunade sat up and look down at Konari. "Well, there's not any physical problems..."

"Okay..." Konari looked at her feet.

_I know there's something wrong, _Tsunade thought, _but I won't bug her about it..._

"By the way, the chunin exams are coming up..."

"Why does it matter to me? I should have to be in it if I'll still be genin..."

"You'll be in it because I said, so shouldn't you be training?"

Konari looked at Tsunade, then walked out the room. Tsunade sighed.

_Sometimes, I wonder about you..._

**For those actually reading, I'm sorry for this chapter being short. It was a bridge for the next chapter. I hate when people jump around in stories...**


	6. The Final Part of the Chunin Exams

***Disclaimer*: I do not own Naruto because if I did, Jiraiya and Asuma would be alive, Tsunade would be married to Jiraiya, and Konari would be an actual character in this story.**

_Who would of thought..._Konari looked at Honoo across the arena.

"I guess, the final battle is between you and me..."

"Okay, Konari, get ready to hold up to your side of the bet..."

***Flashback***

_"So, Konari..."_

_"What, baka?"_

_"Will you go out with me?"_

_"Um, how 'bout a bet, instead?"_

_"What?"_

_"A bet, baka, that you have to beat me in the chunin exams..."_

_"I'm gonna win this bet..."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"Because Hokage-sama is the "Legendary Sucker" and you practically are 'like' her."_

_"I won't lose this bet, because if I win, you will do all my hospital duties for a whole month."_

_"I couldn't be that bad..."_

_"Try doing it without medical ninjutsu, which neither one of us have..."_

_"Okay...If I win, you have to go out with me every week for 6 months..."_

_"Fine..."_

_"Then we have a bet!"_

**_*End Flashback*  
><em>**

Honoo looked at Konari. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Honoo and clone ran towards Konari with a kunai knife. Konari dodge both attacks.

"You have to be faster if you want to hit me..." Konari punched him across the arena.

_That's not fair! _Honoo thought, _She has demonic strength!_

" Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Shadow clones won't work, _baka_..."

"It would hurt to try..." He and his clones run towards Konari. She kicked all of the clones. Then she kicked Honoo in the gut.

Meanwhile on the stands, Tsunade watched with excitement. She was suppose to watch the event anyway, but if wasn't for Konari competing, she wouldn't be here.

_That boy...Konari is NOT a fan of losing, so he better watch out..._

"Heaven Thrust Kick of Pain!" Konari grabbed Honoo then kicked him into the ground.

"Ow..."Honoo groaned. Konari then grabbed him by his collar and kneed him in the gut. Honoo flew acrossed the arena.

Honoo groaned and cough up some blood. He looked up to Konari walk up to him.

_This is my last resort..._Honoo slowly got up from the ground and tried to recover chakra. Honoo looked at Konari.

"Shadow Clone: Flamin' Honoo Attack 20x!" Honoo runs towards Konari.

"What? After my attack he shouldn't be even standing..." Honoo hit her with 100 consecutive attacks, not dodging any, making her fly across the arena.

"I...hit...her..." But she didn't stay down for long. She got up with a pissed look on her face.

"Honoo..." Konari extended her index finger.

"Oops..." Then chakra started to condensed on the tip of her finger in the form of a spiraling ball. Konari grabbed her arm and ran towards Honoo. He was pretty sure he can probably dodge that. But instead of going for the attack, she jumped in the air.

"Time for my new jutsu!"

"New jutsu? !"

"Mixed Style: Tumbling Whirlpool!" Konari started to twist the "rasengan" above her head. Then the "rasengan" took the form of a tornado. As soon as it got close enough to Honoo, the tornado of wind and water partially changed to ice and Konari released it toward Honoo. The tornado rammed Honoo into the arena wall. After the tornado totally disappeared, Honoo fell to the ground.

Konari panted, "I...won..."

The crowd started to asking questions and comments among their selves like, "She used wind, water, _and_ ice? !", "She definitely chunin material...", or "If she can do that, why was she a genin this whole time?"

Tsunade looked at Konari and smiled. "_Baa-chan_!" She looked over to see that Naruto was calling her. He walked up to her.

"She just like you, isn't she?"

Tsunade smiled. "Shizune, get them to the hospital..."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade looked at Konari again.

_No, Naruto...she's better..._

**Thanks for reading! By the way, does anyone else thinks it weird I made a genin master water, wind, and ice style? Or why Honoo made it to the final event yet his jutsus suck? Or why, in every chapter, Honoo tries to asked Konari out? Or why this story's mainly about Konari? Or why Takeshi is barely in this story? Oh well (I asked a lot of questions), 'til next time!**


	7. The New Student

***Disclaimer*: I do not own Naruto!**

_"I don't understand..."_

_"Konari, this is Hiruku..."_

_"Hiruku?"_

_"He's just like you..."_

_"Tsunata..." Young Konari looked at Tsunata with great discomfort, "He's like me?"_

_"Yes and no, he is your mirror image..."_

_"Mirror?"_

_"Yes, what we did to your right eye," Konari covered her now burning right eye, "We did with his left."_

_"Hiruku, say hello to Konari..." Hiruku stared, or glared, at Konari._

_"Hello..."_

_"So...You guys will be together soon, in time, because you will be leaving soon, Konari..."_

_"What? Leaving?"_

_"We're done with you, Konari , we have no use for you right now..."_

_Konari looked at Hiruku, "What about Hiruku, Tsunata?"_

_"We're...not exactly done with him...But we'll get you're ready, Konari..."_

_"Okay..."_

Konari woke up from her dream to find that she was in the hospital again.

"Good morning, Konari..."

"Hello, Tsunade-sama..."

"You overdid it..."

Konari looked at her, "What?"

"You were very close to no chakra at all, by using that jutsu..."

"I know..."

"And you were really close to killing your friend over here."

Konari looked at the bed next to her, "What? ! Why is the _baka_ here? !"

"Because you nearly killed the boy, Konari."

Konari crossed her arms, "I meant in this room, Tsunade-sama..."

"Because I thought would be easier for you guys to be together..."

"Uh-huh..." Konari dragged out. "How long was I out this time?"

"A week..."

"A week? !"

"Yeah, you used a lot of chakra, but I expected 2 weeks."

"Oh..." Konari looked down.

"So, tell me..." Konari looked up, "How were you able to master water, wind, and ice styles?"

"I don't know, I felt like I already knew all of the them, and created the jutsu..."

_A jutsu that contains water, wind, and ice styles? And created by a genin?_

"Okay, Konari, I'll be back..." After Tsunade left the room, Konari heard a groan next to her.

"Did I win?"

"No, _baka_, which means hospital duties for a whole month!"

"Why?"

"Are you going back on your side of the bet? You know, I can always kill you..."

"N-no need..."

"Good..." Konari thought about her dream.

_Hiruku, huh? My mirror image is out there, right? So, I could meet him one day..._

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes, Shizune?" She responded without looking up from her work.

"I have a question...about Konari..." At that moment, Tsunade stopped her work and looked at Shizune.

"What about?"

"Well, it's mainly her abilities..."

"I know nothing about them, other than that she mastered water, wind, and ice styles without being taught."

"That's what I asking about. What if Konari triggered something in her memory that had something to do with knowing those styles."

Tsunade thought about it, "Maybe, Shizune, but we can't be sure on that theory. She was four when she was found."

"Children learn faster than adults, Tsunade-sama..."

"You maybe right, maybe she was taught at a very young age." There was a knock on the door. "Come in." It was Konari.

"Um, Tsunade-sama, can I asked a question?"

"You just did, Konari..." Tsunade said with a bit of sarcasm.

"I meant another one..."

"Yes..."

"Um, will you be my sensei?" Tsunade stared at her, shocked. Then she thought about it.

"No."

"What?"

"I don't have time to teach you, Konari..." Tsunade looked back at her work. Konari frowned but then a sinister smile grew on her face.

"Are you too old to teach me?"

Tsunade looked up again. "What?"

"Are you too old to teach me? Because if you are I can always ask Shizune-kun or Sakura-chan..."

This made Tsunade snap. She got up from her desk and grabbed Konari by the collar.

"You wanted a sensei, now you got a damn sensei!"

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama!"

"Training starts at 5 am tomorrow, brat, so don't be late!"

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama, you won't regret it!" Konari ran happily out the door.

"You know she did that on purpose, right?"

"Well, it was either that, you being bugged everyday about being her sensei."

"But who going to do your paperwork tomorrow?"

"Why, you, Shizune." Shizune probably was thinking, 'Why did I even ask?'

"Okay..."

Tsunade smiled to herself.

_This is the start of a new generation..._

**Yay! Now the story actually begins! Please review!**


	8. Training and the Result

***Disclaimer*: I do not own Naruto!**

"You're suppose to dodge the attack!"

"I'm trying!" Konari was panting.

"Not hard enough!" Now Konari seen everything. She seen 'Morning Tsunade' and 'Pissed Off Tsunade' and now she seen 'Training Tsunade'.

"Tsunade-sama! It's 8pm and we have been training since 5am!"

"So?"

"Yesterday, Tsunade-sama, 5am _yesterday_."

"Are you complaining, _seito_?"

"No, _sensei_..."

"Good..."

****"It's about time, Konari..."

Konari, now thirteen, looks up at Tsunade. "Thanks..."

"Four years I've been training you now I'm finish..."

"I know many things, Tsunade-sama, because of you."

"Hey, Konari!" A sixteen year old redhead ran towards them.

"Time to test out your skills." Tsunade said to Konari.

"Gladly..."

"Hey, Konari, wanna go out with me?"

"I'm gonna tell you the same thing I said four years ago." Konari punch him and flew so far you couldn't even see him.

"I think that's a new record, Konari."

"Good, I'm getting tired of him...I'm going home..." Konari started to walk off but she stopped and cover her eye. Then she fell to the ground.

"Konari!" Tsunade ran up to her.

Tsunade walked into the hospital room. The staff practically gave Konari a room because she go there often when she expends a lot of chakra. But because she's now a medical ninja they rarely use it.

"Konari?" Konari, who was sitting on the side of the bed covering her eye, looked at Tsunade.

"Tsunade..." That was the first time she addressed Tsunade by only her first name.

"Yes?"

"What...is this?" She removed her hand from her eye, revealing a red eye with a black pupil, surrounded by three smaller dots.

_What? ! The sharingan? ! Konari possesses the sharingan? !_

__"Master...it has begun..."

"Good..."

"Would you like me to get her?"

"If you want to get her, send someone like her..."

A boy of thirteen appeared from the darkness. "I'm ready, _sensei_."

"Find her...under any circumstances, find Konari!"

**Another chapter done and only 2 reviews (08/01/11). Please read my story!**


	9. The Finding

**Sorry, it took so long, but I haven't go any time on the internet so I going to write this. Also I noticed that my story is kinda off, like the fact Naruto was eighteen and Konari was nine. Question: Wasn't, like, Konohamaru twelve when Naruto was sixteen? That means that Naruto would have to be twenty-something in order to be be teaching Takeshi in this story because he wasn't born yet and order for Takeshi to be twelve, Konohamaru would have to be 24. Oh well...Nobody's perfect...Let's get on with the story!**

_Where is she? _The young boy wondered. _I don't have time for this._

The boy stopped for a moment and closed his eyes. He reopened them, revealing a red eye with three black dots within it.

"Now I can find her..."

悪音アケマのさいだいです。

"Tsunade-sama..." Tsunade looked up.

"Huh?"

"I...feel...sick..."

"Are you not a medical ninja? Can you not heal yourself?"

"I could but..." She coughed.

Tsunade shooked her head. "What am I going to do with you, Konari?"

Konari shrugged.

"Come here..." Konari walked over to Tsunade, who did a did a full-body chakra scan.

"I just a minor headache and stomachache."

Konari coughed again. Tsunade looked at her. "And sore throat..."

"It's cold..." Tsunade looked at her crazy, considering it at least eighty degrees.

"Come on..." Tsunade scooped the thirteen year old up, taking her to her room. "Just go to sleep, Konari..."

Konari groaned.

"I'll be back. I'm going to get ramen at Ichiraku's."

"...'Kay..."

コナリのさいだいです。

Tsunade walked down to Ichiraku.

"Hello, Hokage-sama! Where's Konari?" said the guy who owns the ramen shop.

"She's sick, so I decide to get her some ramen."

"Oh, tell her I said hi. Here you go!"

"Thank you..."

asdfghjkllkjhgf

"So...she in Konoha...This is going to be easy..."

**Sorry it's short. Limited time!**


	10. The Boy

**Sorry, for the last part. My sister rush me out of the library, and I going to try to write and post every Thursday (The day Naruto comes on the computer). Let's get on with the story!**

"Konari, I'm back!" Tsunade walked into the mansion. "Konari?" She heard a groan from Konari's room. She walks into the room, only to find Konari spralled, face down, on the floor. "Konari? !"

She looked up. "Huh?"

"Why...are you on the floor?"

"Well, I was thirsty, so I was going to get some water, but then I found out that the floor feels better than the bed..." After that, she put her face back down. Tsunade sighed.

"I got some ramen. Are you hungry?"

"No, not yet..."

"Well, I'll leave it in the kitchen..." Tsunade scooped Konari up and put her on the bed. "If you need anything, just call..."

"...'Kay..."

*cvbnmdfghjkjbdfghj*

"Sharingan!" The boy opened his left eye then twitched. "She's in the building closest to the mountain: The Hokage Mansion, as it's called..." The boy looked past the village gate, towards his target. The boy then did a complex series of hand signs.

"Transparent Jitsu!" The boy started to ascend his target. Then he appeared at the mansion.

"Sharingan!" He scanned the mansion. "I know where she is..." He climbed to Konari's bedroom window. He looked at her sleeping body. His continuous frown rose a moment, but fell as he remembered the mission. He opened the window silently and pulled out seem to be a numbing medication. He then injected the drug into her leg. He then scooped up Konari to get ready to leave, but he failed to notice that he bumped the floor lamp, thus making it fall in a loud crash.

"Konari?" Tsunade called from another room.

_Dammit!_ Konari started to stir in his arms. _I gotta get out of here!_

The boy started for the window. "Konari!" Tsunade called. The boy jumped out the window. By that time was Tsunade at the door. "Konari!"

The boy started to head for the gates. "Shizune!" Tsunade yelled, "How long will it take to get an ANBU to intercept them?"

" will take at least 20 minutes to get there, ma'am."

"Damn, no time. Just send some for backup..." Tsunade jumped out of the window, chasing Konari's kidnapper.

_Dammit, she's following me. Why do she care for such a low-life?_

The boy took for the forest, trying not to drop Konari, with Tsunade hot on his tail. The boy sped up. "Sharingan!" He turned himself toward her, dodging a deadly punch delivered by Tsunade. He gently put Konari down and faced Tsunade. Then he started to laugh.

"So this is the power of the Hokage...unique..."

Tsunade glared at the boy. "What do you want with Konari?"

The boy smirk at his interrogator. "Why do you care? Don't you have a village to take of, Senju Tsunade?"

"How do you know my name?"

The boy continued to smirk. "Not only do I know your name, I also feel your pain...Don't you miss Dan and Nawaki?"

Tsunade gasped in shock. "How did you..."

"I see pain, I feel pain, I touched pain, I know pain..."

Tsunade stared at the boy.

"So, why do care for poor, little Konari?"

"Because, I felt that she needed help..."

The boy laughed, "She's not even from the same village." He point at his headband, "She's from the Rain. Not truly, but close..."

"Why you...I you do anything..."

"You'll what? With my sharingan I catch anything you do..." The boy stopped in place. _What? ! I can't move!_

"What about someone else with a sharingan?" said Konari, with smirk on her face.

"What!...How...did...you..."

"While you were talking, you left your guard down. Now, weren't you being a bit too cocky?"

"Sharingan!"

"What..."

*asdfghjkll;;lkjhgf*

_"Where am I?"_

_"Now, weren't you being a bit too cocky?"_

_"What happened?"_

_"You fell into my genjitsu..."_

_"What do you want?"_

_"Why, Konari, don't you remember me?"_

_"You are..."_

_"I believe we both know who I am..."_

_"Hiruku...What do you want?"_

_"Master knows that you awakened your true power, it's time to return."_

_"No..."_

_"What?"_

_"What have they done for me?"_

_"Don't tell me you took a liking to the Hokage."_

_"Look, she's treats as if she's my mother."_

_"She is a member of the Fire Nation."_

_"So?"_

_"You are of the Water."_

_"...It's here..."_

_"What?"_

_"Death..."_

_"What?"_

_"It's in here somewhere..."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"You're casted under a jitsu...a jitsu that will make you endure others' pain. Pain no Jitsu, right?"_

_"How did you..."_

_"Water, wind, and ice. Fire, lightning, and earth. Isn't that what you carry? My second half, right?"_

_"But you can't see! You can't see my pain!"_

_"You're right, I can't see your pain..."_

_It's not there..._

*qwertyuiopoiuytre*

_Udder darkness. I cannot see. Is this what it's like to...Wait, what is that light? That small light is beckoning me toward it. _

"Hi...k"

_What is that?_

"Hi..ru..ku..."

_Who's calling me?_

"Hiruku!"

_The light is getting brighter. Is this what it's like..._

"Hiruku! Get up!"

_To live?_

**That's all 'til next time! I feel there's not enough Takeshi in this story, but I honestly don't care for him. He's only here because I needed another squad member. I also saw that I had 11 reviews. Keep it up! I might make my chapters longer! And for all of you who reads this, tell me who your favorite character in this story is and why so I can put them in more (Unless they're Tsunade or Konari, they're in it enough) Also, after the next chapter, I might let some of you write a chapter to be featured in my story as filler chapters. I will even write one! The requirements: If Konari is in the chapter, she must be younger than 13. You can't make Honoo or Takeshi the same age as Konari, they have to be older. No yuri or the other thing I can't remember what it's called. Must be age appropiate, so when you write it, think "Would a eight year old read this?". Must be humorous, I don't like being bored. And definitely, ****NO BRINGING JIRAIYA (or Asuma) BACK TO LIFE!**** The last thing I need is Takeshi meeting Asuma or Tsunade deciding that Jiraiya should become Konari's father. Thank you for you time. (Sorry for making you read all this, I took me a while typing it too.)**


	11. The ones who knew

**Hi! I didn't get a chance to the results (9/01/2011), but when I posted this, I'm sure I did. Now, if you want to write a filler for me, try emailing it to me through Fan Fiction. I'll read them to see if I would put it in the story. To the story!**

"Hiruku?"

"Yes, that was his name..."

"Now, what reason would he try to kidnap Konari, Tsunade?" Tsunade looked at the elder woman.

"I don't know."

"He was also from the Hidden Rain," said a elder man, "Why would he need her?"

"I don't know..." The Fuedal Lord looked at Tsunade.

"Well, Konari _is_ a very pretty girl. What boy wouldn't take her?"

Tsunade looked at him. "Can we _please_ not get off topic?"

"Oh yes, well, I see no possible reason for the boy to have gone after her, therefore, there is nothing I can do."

コナリの最大です…

"Hey, Konari!"

Konari turned to see Honoo. "What the hell do you want, _baka_?"

"I heard you got kidnap. I bet he was a pervert."

"_Baka_, you _are_ a pervert. You have no right to call other people perverts."

"You're right, he couldn't have been a pervert."

"Why?" She asked sarcastically.

"Because you have no boobs..." He then recieved a punch to the face, making him fly 9 meters.

"_Baka_! What the hell is wrong with you? !"

"N-nothing!" Honoo got up. "And also..."

"Argghhh..."Konari groaned.

"Takeshi said that he was going to start learning genjitsu from his mom."

"What about you, _baka_."

"Eh?"

"What are you going to do? You have to learn something. I learned medical jitsu. Takeshi's going to learn genjitsu."

"Well, I don't know what I'm going to do."

_You're going to be the world's oldest genin, that's what, but you'll probably think that was an accomplishment... _

"_Baka_! Think of something!"

"I don't know!"

"Ask Naruto-sensei, I'm sure he knows something."

"Um, thanks, Konari."

Konari looked at Honoo. "Whatever, _baka_."

Honoo ran to search for Naruto. Konari looked up to the sky.

_Hiruku...hope all goes well..._

At the same moment, Hiruku looked at the sky.

_Same to you, Konari, infact we both carry Sharingan, nothing can really happen to us._

Konari laughed at the sky.

_Nothing? To late for that, my friend, but...there __is__ something in my life that will stop anything bad from happening to me._

Hiruku looked up confused.

_What is that, Konari?_

Konari laughed again.

_Tsunade-sama._

**That was a good way to end the chapter. Next chapter will begin my "filler" chapters! I hope I have a lot of stories, but I can only have ten (counting mine) so I won't forget the main story. I hope they're very good stories. Thanks for reading and standing by my story to the 11th chapter. I forget to celebrate my 10th chapter, so...WOOHOO!GO 10TH CHAPTER! WOO! **

**Stay tune for the fillers! By the way, if you want your story on here, send it to me a week early so I can post it. I have no internet, so I have to do it at the library.**


	12. Filler: Beware! Tsunade's Vacation

**My very first filler! I hope it's good!**

"You're going where? !"

"On vacation..." Konari looked at Tsunade like she grew another head.

"On...vacation...?" Konari said it like she was trying to comprehend what Tsunade said.

"Yes, Konari, on vacation."

"But why?"

"Because I work everyday and I need a vacation."

"You worked? I thought you just sat in there drinking sake."

"Haha, very funny." _Shizune actually took all my sake..._Tsunade thought to herself.

"So, why am I not coming?"

"Because vacation means getting away from everyday life and you _are_ a part of my everyday life."

"Oh..."

"It won't be that bad. You'll have Shizune."

"Thanks..."

Tsunade kissed Konari's forehead. Then she started to leave."I'll be back."

"When?"

Tsunade looked back. "Next week..." She start off again.

"How long is that?"

"Konari!"

"What? I could be 7 days or 5 business days or, in some places..."

"Konari! I will be back in seven days, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Bye, Konari!"

Konari looked at Tsunade leaving. "Bye..."

Konari walked back to the mansion. _What am I going to do for seven days?_ Konari turned to see a 13-year-old boy running towards her. It's was Honoo.

"Konari!" He yelled, while waving wildly toward her.

_I could always mess with the baka._ Konari brought her hands together and did several hand signs. "Water style: Water clone jitsu!"

Then several clones appeared. The clones then ran toward Honoo, stopping him from get to the real Konari.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jitsu!"

Konari laughed. "You can't beat water clones with shadow clones!"

"I wasn't using them for that." said voice behind her.

She was startled by the voice until she found out that it Honoo, which earned him a punch in the face.

"_Baka_!"

"Would you stop punching me? You're going to mess up my face."

"That's the point, _Baka_. How come I didn't see you?"

"You used that trick before yesterday, remember. My clone used shadow clones to hide me."

"_Baka_...What do you want?"

"Would go out with me?"

"You know you almost count as a pedophile."

"What? !"

"Well, I _am_ about 3 years younger than you, Mister 13-year-old."

"So you're younger than me, and?"

"Also, you ask me everyday to go out with you. That counts as sexual harrassment..."

"It does not!"

"Yes it does. I ought to report you to the officials..."

"Who are you going to tell?"

"I don't know, how 'bout the Hokage?"

"She won't listen to you..."

"Yes she will, all I have to do is say, 'Tsunade-sama, there's this boy harrassing me...' That's when you have to worry about you face..."

"You're bluffing..."

"I'm not."

"No, I know you are, because the Hokage not even here."

_Dammit, does he know?_

"Yes, she is."

"No, she isn't, I saw her leave from the village gate."

"Where else would she leave? From the sky?"

"Aha! So she did leave!"

_Damn, he caught me!_

"And to think she would leave without you..."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Well, the whole village knows that Hokage-sama loves you like a daughter...so many would assume that she would take you with."

"Like a daughter? Why would they think that?"

"Think about it, you're pretty much like a mini Tsunade-sama. Soon the village might call you 'Honorable Daughter'..."

"Please..."

"Well, they might."

"I gotta go, _baka_, I wasted enough time with you."

"Okay, bye!"

Konari looked back at Honoo. "Whatever, _baka_."

*scene change*

"Hello, Konari!"

"Hi, Shizune."

"..."

"..."

Konari looked at Shizune. "Now what?"

"Um, what do you want to do?"

Konari raised an eyebrow at Shizune. "What do _you _want to do?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously."

"Um, well..." Shizune thought really hard on what they going to do. "Um, how 'bout training?"

Konari looked gave Shizune a *exsaperated look. "Really? Training?"

"Well, I asked you what you wanted to do."

Konari gave her another look. "Got anything better?"

"Um..."

"I got an idea..." Konari said with a devious look on her face.

"Um, what?"

"How 'bout a bet?"

_Tsunade-sama, you are, officially, a __**bad**__ influence on children..._Shizune thought.

"Why?"

"C'mon! I'm bored, you're bored and I offered to do something."

"Okay, fine, what's the bet?"

"You have to beat me in a battle."

_What? ! She wants me to beat her in a battle? ! Why would she do that? !_

"Um, why?"

"First of all, you offered to train, so this is my way around it."

"But you are only a little girl..."

"Are you afraid a little girl will beat you?"

"No..."

"Okay, if I win, you have to buy me ramen whenever I feel like it for a month..."

"If I win, you have to do hospital duty for two months."

"Okay, it's an bet. Meet me at Training Ground 7. And, also, don't go easy on me, okay?"

*scene change*

Konari looked at the sky, cracking her fingers. _Where the hell is Shizune? I'm ready to fight!_

"Sorry, I'm late!"

"Are you ready to fight, Shizune?"

"Yes."

"Okay, rules. Fight with the intent to kill, but don't actually kill. Family-based jitsu are not allowed, neither of us have one anyway. No genjitsu, only ninjitsu and taijitsu. Forest is off-limits, you have to fight in opened field...what else? Oh, and have fun!"

_How am I going to have fun if I have to fight her? _Shizune thought.

"Okay...3...2...1...GO!"

"Ninja Art: Poison Fog!" Konari dodge the poison coming towards her.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jitsu!"

Shizune dodge the water dragon the best she could. _Ever since she knew she had it, she's been using water style a lot..._

"Ninja Art: Poison Darts!" Konari deflected the darts with her kunai knife. Then Konari started to run towards Shizune.

"Water Style: Water Clone Jitsu!" Several clones appeared beside her, trying to help concentrate chakra. "Rasengan Barrage!"

Shizune took full effect of the attack. _Wait a second! All of her chakra...isn't protected against fire! So if I just...get her with a stronger force..._

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jitsu!"

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jitsu!" The two forces hit each other with the same impact.

_You would think Shizune knows that water always beats fire._ The dragon and the fire ball push against each other, hoping for the other one to withdraw. _But just incase..._

_What is she thinking? Is she putting her guard down? _Shizune thought frantically. Konari despelled the water dragon and also dodge the incoming fireball. Then she stood completely still. Then she rose her right arm to the side and also rose her index finger. Then, suddenly, chakra started to concentrate on the tip of her finger forming a small ball.

Shizune stared at her index finger. _What is she doing?_

Konari then smiled deviously and ran toward Shizune. Shizune was ready the dodge the attack, but that was when Konari jumped in the air.

_Wait, that move...she's doing-_

"Mixed Style: Tumbling Whirlpool!" Konari started to rapidly spin her finger in the air, causing the concentrated chakra to form into a cyclone. Then, when it got big enough, she released it toward Shizune. Because of the size, Shizune was unable to block or dodge the attack. Shizune fell to the ground in defeat. Shizune looked up to see that Konari was now standing over her.

"I believe I win. When you get up you're going to get me some ramen." Konari laughed a very devious laugh. "I believe this will be the best week ever..."

*scene change*

"I'm back!"

"Tsunade-sama!" Konari ran to hug Tsunade.

"Was everything alright here?"

"Yup! In fact, it was better!" Konari ran off. Then a very stressed Shizune walked in.

"Shizune! What happened?"

"What happened? Konari happened!"

"How?"

"Well, I had a bet with Konari-"

"There's your problem. You can't bet with Konari..."

"Why is that?"

"Because, unfortunately, Konari always wins. I guess I should have told you that before I left."

"Yeah, you should've..."

"Shizune!" yelled Konari from another room, "I'm hungry!"

"Okay!" Shizune yelled back. _I just have to see how much money is left in my purse..._

*** I cannot spell words that are not in a 2006 dictionary, so I spelled it the best I could.**

**My filler is finish! I really hope it was good. Next chapter will be one of your guys' stories! See you next time!**


	13. Filler: Comas and a New Parent

**Hey everyone! Since it was taking to long, I decide to write another filler. Yay! This will sum up everything that happened in the past. Let's get to readin'!**

"Konari..."

Tsunade looked at the elder woman. "What about her?"

"Nothing, but..."The elderly woman said.

"What?"

"She doesn't have a surname."

"And? She was an orphan."

"She can still have a surname." said the elderly man. "Like Uzumaki Naruto."

Tsunade cringed at the example. "Why does it matter?"

"You of all people should know, Tsunade, because Konari is a ninja."

"Many ninja don't have a surname..."

"No, many ninja don't _use_ their surname. Konari is a ninja with invalid paperwork. Which means if it's not corrected, she cannot be a ninja."

"I don't think that's fair to Konari-"

"Without a surname, she can't be a ninja. That is final."

*scene change*

_How am I going to get Konari a surname? I think that is utterly unfair..._Tsunade thought.

"Tsunade obaa-chan!" Tsunade turned to see Naruto, carrying Konari on his back, running towards her.

"What happened?"

"She passed out after our mission."

"Let's get her to the hospital."

*scene change*

Tsunade looked at Konari's sleeping body, know that she's not going to wake up anytime soon, which sprung an idea to her head. Tsunade went to the other room and came back with a numbing medicine. Tsunade then injected the drug into Konari. She then grabbed a scapel and cut the palm of her hand. Tsunade took a sample of her blood. She also cut her hand and took a sample of her blood. She grabbed a microscope and observed both samples. She then used a tool to revome a blood cell from her blood. Then she replaced the nucleus of her blood cell with Konari, then injected the blood cell into Konari. She did this for an hour until the sample was gone. If she was correct, the sample of the blood will reproduce with her genetic infomation. Tsunade started to clean up whatever mess she made and returned everything to their original place. For some strange, Tsunade smiled.

*scene change*

Tsunade came to the hospital the following morning with Shizune and Tonton. She was surprized to see Konari fully awake, stuffing her face with food.

"Konari?" A nurse happened to be walking by and stopped.

"Oh, she woke up earlier claiming that she was hungry. I believe this was the earliest time she ever awakened. She's been eating since..."

Tsunade eyes widen. "Since? !" She looked at a clock to see it was 10:00. "How long ago was that?"

"I think it was, maybe, 7?"

_7 'o clock? ! She's been eating since 7 'o clock? !_

"Um, thank you..."

The nurse smiled. "You're welcome!"

Tsunade and Shizune walked into the hospital room.

"Konari?"

Konari turned to them, while eating ramen. Then she stopped eating. "Oh, hi Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san." Konari then stared at Tonton. Then Tonton grew a very scared look on her face.

"Ah! No!" Shizune screamed. "I know you're hungry, but this pig is not on the menu!"

"What are you talking about, Shizune-san?"

"Eh?" *_Super scary replay of the past..._Shizune thought.

"Konari," Tsunade started, "are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I feel perfectly fine."

"Um," Shizune said, "I going to get some food."

"Okay," Tsunade replied. Tsunade went to sit on Konari's bed.

"Um, Konari? Can I asked you a question?"

"You just did. Twice." Tsunade then pinched Konari."Ow!"

"Ever answer to me like that again, it would be a lot worst. Now answer the question."

"Yeah, sure."

"Do you remember who your parents were?"

Konari looked down. "You asked this question before. A long time ago too. I think I was four when you asked this."

"You're avoiding the question, Konari."

"No, I don't remember. "

"Well, what if somebody, not saying who, suddenly gets a new parent."

Konari looked at Tsunade. "What if that someone's not me?"

"Well, in this case, it is."

"You lied. You said you weren't going to tell."

"You tricked me."

"Yeah, right. Now, who's going to be my new parent?"

"Well, I give you a hint. It's someone knew for a long time. Someone you steal ramen money from. Someone I know you trust a lot. Sound familiar?"

"No, but I can take a hint."

"Oh? Then who is it?"

"Well, none other than Godaime Hokage."

"Really? How'd you guess?"

"You're the only person I knew for a long time, well, other than Shizune."

"So, what do you say?"

"Well..."

"Oh, by the way, Konari...you can't say no."

"Why is that?"

"Because I change some of your genes to mine."

"What? !"

"That hurts..."

"What does?"

"That you were considering saying no."

"I was not, I just wasn't expecting you changing my genes."

"So that's a yes?"

"Yeah, sure." Tsunade squeezed Konari in a hug. "So does this mean you're adopting me and I get your surname?"

"Yup."

"Does that mean that my name is no longer 'Konari' but 'Senju Konari'?"

Tsunade laughed. "Yes, yes, Konari."

_Senju Konari...that actually has a nice ring to it..._Tsunade thought.

Konari jumped out of the bed, pointed her thumb at herself, then smiled. "Now I must never fail!"

"Why is that?"

"Now that I am officially daughter of the Hokage, I must never let down this village, ever! In fact, I'll even become Hokage like you!"

Tsunade gasped as the image of Nawaki, Dan, and even Naruto came to her mind.

"To be Hokage, that is my dream!" Konari said with passion. Tsunade eyes widen, but then she smiled. She then touched where her necklace used to be.

"I think I will be Rokudaime Hokage."

Tsunade laughed. "You can't be the sixth Hokage, Konari."

"Why?"

"Because I promised Naruto that he would be Hokage next. How 'bout **Nanadaime Hokage?"

"Okay."

Tsunade smiled, knowing that Konari would make a wonderful Hokage and a even better daughter.

*You have to watch episode 220 to understand.

**I was debating between "Shichidaime" and "Nanadaime" and the second one looked better.

**Thanks for reading my (and your) fillers. I hope this one got everyone up to speed in the story. Now the next chapter will actually be the story. Sayonara!**


	14. Trickery of the Morons

**Hi everyone! Now we are back on the actual story. Yay! Now I can continue.**

_Hidden Rain..._

Konari looked at the river across from her.

_I know she wouldn't let me go, but this is urgent..._Konari stood up and started to run toward the mansion. Once she was there, she scanned the horizon for the rest of her team. Once she saw them she ran towards them.

"Naruto-sensei!" She yelled with urgency in her voice.

"Um, yes, Konari?"

"We have a mission."

"Again?" Honoo whined.

_This red-headed moron never ceases to amazed me on how stupid he is._

"_Baka_..." Konari tried to keep from yelling, "You are a ninja and ninjas have missions. So if you don't suck it up," Konari cracked her fingers, "I will hurt you. Understand?"

"Yes, Konari..."

"Good, now our mission is-"

"Wait, Tsunade-sama already briefed you on the mission?" Takeshi asked.

Konari twitched a little. "Yes, she trusts me enough to tell you what the mission is."

"So, where we going?" Honoo asked.

"Well, if you would just shut up, I would tell you. Now we're going to the Hidden Rain for a...B-rank mission." _I was going to say S-rank but Baka here barely passed as chunin._

"A B-ranked mission?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, sensei. I will tell you the details before we get there. Is everyone ready?"

"_Hai!_" They answered, then they were off.

*scene change*

Tsunade was looking out of the office window. Then she started to wondered why it was so quiet.

"Good morning, Tsunade-sama." Shizune chirped.

"Why is it so quiet, Shizune?"

"Um, maybe because Konari's at the river?" Tsunade looked at Shizune.

"It's almost noon, Shizune. Shouldn't she be on her way home to eat?"

"Yes, ma'am, but maybe she wanted stay longer?"

Tsunade sighed, knowing that's not the case, but went along with it anyway. "I guess you could be right."

"Okay. Bye , Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade then resumed looking out the window.

*scene change*

"Okay, here's the plan. I play the important person and you play the bodyguards."

"Hey! Isn't this my team?" Naruto complained.

"You got a better plan, Naruto-sensei?"

Naruto started to mutter under his breathe.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Konari ran far enough so that they can't see her.

The three people stood in silence.

"So..." Naruto started.

"What?" Honoo asked.

"What are you, the world's biggest pervert?"

"Eh? !" Honoo was shocked to hear his sensei ask that.

"Well, you keep asking Konari out and _Baa-chan_'s hammering me about that."

"What is so wrong about asking her out?"

"Well, other than you ask her everyday, you are three years older than her."

"So?"

"So? _Baa-chan_ will kill us if she knows that you're 16 and you're harassing Konari. She doesn't know that you're three years older than her! Date someone your age!"

"Why?"

"I'm back!" Konari came back, but she wasn't wearing her usual clothes. She now wore a lavender yukata with pink cherry blossoms on it.

The boys started to gape at Konari.

"Are we ready to go?"

"We don't get nice outfits?" Honoo asked, which received a slap on the back of the head from Naruto. Now, Konari wishes she wasn't put with the perv, the knucklehead, and the kid who almost never talks (It's like the Japanese Stooges...).

"I'll take that as a yes..."

*scene change*

Tsunade suddenly jumped in her seat. She didn't realise that she was sleeping.

"Shizune?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"What time is it?"

"It's 6."

"Six what?"

"Six...pm..."

"Did Konari ever come back?"

"Um, I don't know. I was at the hospital, ma'am."

"Shizune, go find Konari and tell her to come home."

"Yes, ma'am."

*scene change*

"Halt!" A tall ninja stopped them, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Well, I was _trying _to get a ride to the Hidden Rain village..." Konari said this with a determine tone.

"Well, I don't think you could."

"Why is that?"

"Because you can't ride to the Hidden Rain, little miss..."

"Don't..." Konari's tone risen a bit, "...call me 'little miss'..."

"Why? You can't stop me." The ninja laughed until he couldn't breathe. Which got Konari even more frusterated. Konari ended up punching the ninja off the dock into the water. The ninja tried to fish himself out of the water.

"Next time, realise who you're talking to. You may not know, but I **am** the Hokage's daughter."

"H-hokage's d-daughter?"

"And because you insulted me, I believe you owe me a ride to the Rain."

"Y-yes, ma'am!" The man then ran to find a free ship. Then Konari laughed.

"I love my life."

**A very good chapter. Yay! Takeshi's actually in it. Yay! Konari now uses her new title as a "you do what I want and I won't tell" type thing. Konari Senju actually sound better than Senju Konari but you can write it better ****w****Ex. ****ZRix****. Konari will, for now on, refer to Tsunade as "**_**kaa-chan**_**". The Senju name will live on, hopefully. 'Til next time!**


	15. Answers but was caught

**This story is the longest I ever wrote! And this is the 24th chapter! WOOHOO! Now, let's continue the story!**

"Tsunade-sama!"

"Yes, Shizune?"

Shizune started panting. "Konari...she's not at the river. I could find her anywhere in the village."

Tsunade stood up from her chair. "What? ! Where could she be?"

"I don't know, ma'am."

Tsunade thought really hard on where she could be. Then it clicked.

"The boy."

"What?"

"The boy. She went to look for the boy."

"How'd you figure that?"

"He is Konari's link to her past. If she find him, she finds out her past life."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Konari is going to the Hidden Rain, where the boy is from, but if she does anything wrong, she could start a international catastrophe. We need to get her away from the Water Nation."

"Yes, ma'am!"

*scene change*

"So this is the Village Hidden in the Rain..." Konari looked around, then turned to her teammates. "So you guys have to act like bodyguards. Understand?"

"Yes, Konari." They said.

"Good. C'mon." The team walk through the village until they reached at a building similar to the mansion.

"Halt! You have no business here." Said a ninja guarding the door.

"Sir...I need to meet with the Mizukage..."

The ninja raised an eyebrow. "Who are you and where are you from? Your clothing isn't native here."

"I am from the Hidden Leaf. My name is Senju Konari, daughter of the Hokage."

"Daughter? Okay, you may enter, but..." The ninja pointed at Naruto, Honoo, and Takeshi. "...they have to stay."

"Yes, sir..." Konari turned to the boys, glaring to signal to stay here. Konari was directed to where the office was. Once Konari was there, she knock on the door.

"You may enter." said a voice on the other side. Konari walked into room then bowwed.

"Who are you, young lady?" said the Mizukage from her desk.

"I am Senju Konari, I'm from the Hidden Leaf."

"Senju? You're related to the Hokage, Tsunade-sama?"

"I'm her daughter."

The Mizukage gave Konari a curious look. "Daughter? You don't look a bit like her..."

"I'm her adopted daughter."

"Well, that explain that, but that doesn't explain why you're here."

"Well, Mizukage-sama, I used to think that I was an orphan until three weeks ago, when a boy came and I knew him. He said he was from the Hidden Rain."

"Then, why did you come to me?"

"Well, information. On him. Specifically on who his parents are."

The Mizukage laughed. "Well, okay. I trust you enough. What's his name?"

"Hiruku..."

The Mizukage looked at her. "And his surname?"

"I don't know what it is..."

"Um, okay, I guess I could look by name." The Mizukage turn to a file cabinet and started going through it.

"Do you know his age?"

"I think it's around 13." The Mizukage searched all of her filing cabnets for the name. Then finally, she found it.

"Aha! I think this it..." She then open the file and looked through it, but after than she frowned. "Well, that's unfortunate..."

"What is?"

"Well, Hiruku was also an orphan. He very prone to illness. He spent a lot of time at the hospital, but he did become a ninja at a young age. He was two when he was found with also a little girl. They were both found by a woman named Tsunata..."

"Tsunata?"

"Yes, do you know her?"

"I don't know. I hear of that name before..."

"Well, that's all that's in this file..."

"What about his Sharingan?"

"What?"

"He has Sharingan on his left eye...Did his file say that?"

The Mizukage turned towards her. "No...Do you know something I don't?"

"Both Hiruku and I have Sharingan, but in opposite eye, mine being on the right. Three weeks ago, he tried to kidnap me, claiming that 'our master' said it's time for me to come home because I released my Sharingan. Do you know about that?"

"No...What else?"

"Well, other than that, I was the little girl who was with him, I believe. Also, Hiruku and I aren't original owners of the Sharingan. It was implanted there."

"I see...Thank you, Senju Konari...for telling me that. Please tell Tsunade to-"

"Mizukage-sama!" Two ninjas barged into the office.

"What is it?"

"The Hokage, we recieved a message from the Hokage." Konari turned pale after hearing that.

"Well, give it to me." A ninja handed her the message.

" _'To the Mizukage, I know by now a young girl by the name of Senju Konari has appeared at the village. If you please, could you have someone escort her back to me? If you have not seen her, have someone look for her, sincerly Tsunade, The Hokage of the Hidden Leaf'."_

Konari looked at the Mizukage scared, but the Mizukage laughed.

"You ran away to find infomation on Hiruku?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, if you should know, Hiruku is on a mission, so you wouldn't see him here."

"Okay..."

"Gatsuki, Suido, please escort the Hokage's daughter back to her village."

"Yes, ma'am!" Both of the ninjas said. Konari's head suddenly went down.

_Kaa-chan is __so_ _going to kill me when I get back to the village._

**Ahh...the typical teenager running away and gets caught. Well, 'til next time!**


	16. The Hokage's Dream

**Hi! Okay, I was watching the Naruto Shippuden Movie, and then I thought "Wow, Tsunade would believe in Naruto no matter what, even if he was dying. She would be like 'No, Naruto won't ever die.' Then he would come back to life and he'd say 'I came back for you, Lady Tsunade.' Then she say 'Thank you, Naruto.' Then they would hug but then she would say 'Now, get out my office. And clean up that mess you made in the other village'." Okay, enough of my mindless ranting. Back to the story!**

Konari kept her head down as they arrived at the village gate. The men and walked to the Hokage Mansion, with many of the villagers staring at Konari, mumbling.

When they arrived at the mansion, Tsunade was already standing outside.

The two ninjas who escorted Konari and the others, bowed in respect to Tsunade.

"Thank you for escorting her."

"You're welcome." The ninjas said, before leaving. After the ninja were out of view, Tsunade turned to the boys.

"So, boys, how was your adventure?"

All of them hesitated.

"Nakamura Honoo," Honoo turned to Tsunade.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Why did you go to the Village Hidden in the Rain?"

"Um, because Konari told us that it was for a mission?"

"Did I brief you on this 'mission'?"

"No. Konari told us that you briefed her to tell us."

"Okay, Yuuhi-Sarutobi Takeshi, when have I ever left my mission briefings to a thirteen year old?"

"Um, never?"

"And when will I?"

"Probably never?"

"Good, now Naruto...Oh Naruto, what on earth posess you to believe I would brief only Konari and then you go on mission? Of all your years of being a ninja, when have I briefed only one person of that team, and that person isn't the leader?"

"Never..."

"Okay, now that we understand each other, you are dismissed." As boys left, Tsunade turned to a now pale Konari.

"So, Konari, how was your adventure at the Hidden Rain?"

"Um..."

"C'mon, you can answer me."

"Okay, I guess."

"Okay, what posessed _you_ to go to the Hidden Rain?"

"Um, for information on Hiruku, " Then Konari dropped to the ground, "Please don't hurt me!" She begged. Tsunade only laughed. Konari looked up at Tsunade with horror.

_Why is she laughing? What is she going to do to me? !_

Then Tsunade squatted down to Konari. Tsunade looked at Konari with the sweetest, most sincere smile she ever seen, which scared her even more.

"So, Konari..."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade laughed again.

"How long did it take you to think of this plan?"

"Um, maybe an hour, I think..."

"You think? Well, you probably forgot to realise that I would look for you."  
>"Actually, no, I knew by the time you found out I left, I would be on a boat to the Hidden Rain." Then Konari smacked her hands over her mouth in regret. <em>Why'd I say that out loud? !<em>

Tsunade only frowned in response to her comment. Then she stood up. "Come with me, Konari..."

Konari started to follow Tsunade. Konari started to wonder where they were going, with dark thoughts that Tsunade going to a dark, secluded place so she can hurt her, but then she realised where she was.

"Um, _Kaa-chan_? Why are we at the Stone Faces?"

"So I can show you the previous Hokages."

"Why?"

"Because you obviously don't know enough about them."

"Yes, I do!"

"What do you know then?"

"I know _Ichidaime Hokage_ was the one who created the Hidden Leaf Village."

Tsunade laughed. "That's the stuff they teach you in the academy..."

"So?"

"Did you know I was the granddaughter of the First?"

"You are? ! Would that make me..."

"Also, _Nidaime Hokage _was my great-uncle."

"Really? !"

"Yes, Konari."

"What about _Sandaime Hokage_?"

"Well, that's Yuuhi-Sarutobi Takeshi's grandfather."

"Whoa, Takeshi's grandfather was the Third? !"

"Yup..."

"What about _Yondaime Hokage_?"

"Well, he was Naruto's father..."

"What? ! Naruto-sensei's father was Hokage? !"

"Uh-huh..."

"Wow..."

"So, Konari, you said you wanted to be Hokage?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You do?"

"Yes! I want to be Hokage so badly!"

Tsunade turned to her. "Good, what does it take to be Hokage?"

"You need to be the strongest, the most powerful ninja!"

Tsunade shook her head. Konari looked at her. "What?"

"That's not all you need to be Hokage."

"Then what else?"

"You have to love this village no matter what. Will you do that?"

"Yes, Kaa-chan!"

"Good. Now, what infomation did you find on Hiruku."

Konari hesitated. "Um, I found out that I might be related to Hiruku..."

**That's all for now! 'Til next time!**


	17. Answers

**Hi! For all of you Hatsune Miku fans who also like Naruto, ****ｹ****~N****: Project Diva Extend is coming out November 10th in Japan! I know what I'm getting for Christmas! Back to the story!**

"You...might be related?"

"Yeah, we were found together..." Tsunade looked at Konari.

"Konari, what else did you find out?"

"That Hiruku was also an orphan, so the Hidden Rain isn't our home either."

"..." Tsunade stood there silently.

"_Kaa-chan_? I also think Hiruku and I could be twins..."

Tsunade looked at Konari with shocked eyes. "T-twins?"

"Uh-huh..."

Tsunade stared at Konari, almost seeing the same person who tried to kidnap her.

_Konari has a twin? ! How...How did this happened? ! So many years have passed and we're just finding out? !_ Then Tsunade smiled.

"Konari, do you know how strong your 'brother' is?"

"No..."

"Well, I do know he's stronger than you. So..."

"So what?"

"So how 'bout you become stronger than him. So you can beat him one day in battle." Tsunade just love sibling rivalings. "Would you do that?"

"Um..."

"You know he can become Mizukage before you can become Hokage..."

"Yes, I do it!"

"Good..."

*scene change*

"Hey, Konari!"

"What do you want, _baka_?"

Honoo stopped for a moment. "I'm leaving."

"Eh? For what?"

"Training."

"Training with Naruto-sensei."

"Wait, you took my advice? !"

"Yeah, so I'm leaving the village for a while..."

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"When I'm finished with my training..."

"..." Konari glared at Honoo. "So you're leaving the village."

"Yup."

"_Baka_!"

"What? Are you going to miss me?"

"No, now I don't have enough team members. What is Takeshi and I going to do with only 2 team members? !"

Honoo shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." Then he was punched 100 meters away.

"_Baka_, didn't you or Naruto-sensei think this through? !"

"Actually, yes I did." Konari to see Naruto behind her.

"How did you then?"

"Well, while Honoo and I are gone, you guys would probably have a different sensei and another teammate."

"What? ! That's...that's not fair to me and Takeshi!"

Naruto patted Konari's head. "You'll be fine..."

Konari crossed her arms. "Yeah, yeah..." Naruto laughed.

Naruto then whispered into Konari's ear. "Look at the bright side: You get a break from Honoo."

"She doesn't need a break from me! She only acts like that because she's _tsundere_!" Honoo yelled from a hundred meters away.

Konari started to run towards him. "_Baka_!" She then punched him even farther.

Naruto shook his head. _Maybe I'll teach him to keep his mouth shut..._

**Thanks for reading! See you guys next time!**


	18. Three years later

**Hi everyone! What do you people think of my story so far? I'm about to open a new chapter to this story! So read it!**

"Wow, it feels like a long time since I been here..."  
>"Well, it has been a long time..."<p>

Honoo runs into the village then trips. "Ow..." Then a figure appeared over him. It was a young woman, about sixteen. She shook her head then helped him up.

"Thank you, um..."

"You don't remember me?"

"Uh..."

The girl sighed. "Look, _baka_, if you're going to leave for three years, at least remember who your teammates are."

"What? ! Konari? !"

Konari flipped her hair. "Yeah, who'd you think it was?"

"What? ! You don't look the same!" Honoo then pointed at Konari's, now visible, breasts. "Look! Your boobs are now, like, a double D!"

Konari then punched Honoo 1000 meters away. "Pervert!"

"See! You punch even harder...ow...than before!"

"It's called growing up, which you obvious didn't do when you were gone..."

"Okay, okay..." Naruto said, "You guys caught up with each other. Now, where's Takeshi?"

"Here..." Takeshi walked over to the rest of his team.

"Whoa! Takeshi! You got taller!" Honoo pointed out.

Konari grabbed Honoo's collar. "_Baka_! Would you stop pointing everything out? !"

Takeshi laughed. "Same as always, Honoo?"

"No! I got totally stronger!"

"Why do I doubt that?" Konari said, with her arms crossed.

"Well, I hope he got stronger or he wasted three years doing nothing and I'm going to have to hurt him." said a voice behind Konari.

"Well, not that wouldn't _love_ to watch you kill Honoo, I need him for missions, _Kaa-chan_."

Tsunade looked at Konari, then to everyone else. "Welcome back, Naruto, Honoo."

Then Honoo pointed at Tsunade and Konari. "Whoa! Konari looks almost like Hokage-sama!"

"What did I just tell you about pointing everything out!" Konari punched him again.  
>Tsunade laughed. <em>History repeats itself a lot, doesn't it, Jiraiya?<em> "I'm glad to see everyone reunited."

Naruto laughed.

"Now, I'm going to have you guys test your skills..."

"Mine if I do that, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade turned to Kakashi.

"K-kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yo."

"Wait, were going to fight Hatake Kakashi?" Konari asked.

"Actually, I have been waiting to fight you, Konari...to see how much you grown." Kakashi whispered to Konari. "And I would like to see how well you can use your Sharingan..."

"So when can we fight?"

"When you're ready, go to the training field."

*scene change*

"So what are we doing Kakashi-senpai?"

Kakashi looked up from his book, "The same test you did when you entered."

"Really? Because I passed in the first fifteen minutes..." Konari pointed out.

"Oh? Well, here's a twist: There's only one bell. Which means the best person will get the bell. And also...I'm a little different from Naruto. I won't hold back on any of you. If you want the bell, come at me with your all. Okay, 3...2...1...GO!"

Takeshi and Honoo ran into the forest, leaving Konari with Kakashi.

"So you're not going to the forest with your friends?"

"Psh...If wanted to, I would go, but I want to fight you, not hide."

"Good. Lighting Blade!"

"Rasengan!" They both flashed past each other, the attacks having no effect.

_Dammit, how would this work? ! I need to get that bell!_

"Sharingan!" Konari's right eye then change red with a black pupil.

"Hmm..."Kakashi started. "Your Sharingan is still young. That makes it inferior to my Sharingan."

Then Kakashi felt the ground shake. He looked up to see a boy.

"Your under my genjitsu, Kakashi-senpai."  
>"Yuuhi-Sarutobi Takeshi, you learned well from your mother."<p>

"Thank you. Demon Illusion: Flower Haze." Then a giant flower appeared under Kakashi.

"Dispell!" Then genjitsu started to wear off.

"Damn, I didn't expect that to happen..."

"Great..." Konari said.

Then Honoo came out of nowhere, running toward Kakashi. "I guess it's time for a 'Honoo Attack x2' !"

"He did not just say..."

"Fire style: Fire Ball Jitsu!" Honoo then breathed in, then exhaled a giant fireball hurling towards Kakashi.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jitsu!"

The fireball went out after it hit the water dragon.

"I guess it's time for my special move. But..." Konari turned to her teammates, "I'll need your guys' help."

"What do you need us to do?"  
>Kakashi looked at Konari and the others. <em>What are they doing?<em>

Konari held out both of her hands. Then Takeshi and Honoo started to concentrate chakra on Konari's hands. _What? ! They're concentrating chakra? !_

Konari's hands now held what are different color Rasengans. One is orange because of Honoo's fire-based chakra and the other is blue because of Takeshi's wind-based chakra. Then Konari started to run towards Kakashi.

"If you thought it was bad with one, wait 'til you see it with two!" Konari jumped in the air.

"Mixed Style: Twin Whirlwind!" Konari started to twirl both of her hands, with two cyclones appearing from her hands. Then she started to twirl in the air, causing the cyclones spin faster. Then Konari both of the cyclones at Kakashi, who was unable neither one of the cyclones. Then, suddenly, the one bell flew in the air. All three of them jumped for the bell. Somehow, all three of them caught it.

Konari, Takeshi, and Honoo stared at their hand. Honoo caught the tip of the string, Takeshi had the middle of the string, and Konari had the actual bell.

"I guess it's a tie." said Kakashi, standing over all of them.

"Wha-No! It's not a tie! I won!" Honoo said.

"No, I won, you idiot!" Takeshi said.

"What are you talking about? I won, I actually have the bell."

"Okay, you all won. Who want's to go to Ichiraku's?" Kakashi said, whiled smiling under his mask.

"If you're paying, Kakashi-senpai!" said Honoo.

Kakashi laughed, then looked at Konari. _Her power, it's beyond anything that I seen. Truly worthy of being Hokage..._Kakashi looked at the sky. _Sensei...Is this a strange line of leaders? Yondaime, Jiraiya-sama, you, me, Naruto, and now Konari? Were we all meant to be Hokage?_

"Hey, Kakashi-senpai? ! You coming or not? !" Konari yelled.

"Yeah..." Then Kakashi walked with the rest of them.

_I guess we have to find out..._

**A good chapter, right? Well 'til next time!**


	19. The Man and Tsunata

**It's been a long time! You see, I'm in school and I had to do a lot of projects, but it's okay! Now I'm writing my story!**

"Master..."

The man looked over to the woman.

"What is it, Tsunata?"

Tsunata stared at the man with fear. "She's...she's 16, now..."

"...And?"

"I'm sure that Hiruku can no longer try to retrieve her."

The man turned to her. "What?"

"Well, we know the she's been trained by Tsunade-sama and Uzumaki Naruto..."

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"_Hai_, he is her sensei..."

The man started to laugh hysterically.

"Um, Sensei?"

"_Baka!_"

"What?"

"Hiruku is stronger! He can bring her to me-"

"But, sensei-"

"NEVER INTERUPT ME!"

Tsunata looked at him with fear.

"If you're so convinced that he's not capable enough to handle her, then I'll do it myself..."

"But, sensei..." Tsunata tried to grab his arm, but as quickly as she grab his arm, his other arm grasped her neck, choking her.

He started to laugh. "So many mistakes, Tsunata...Haven't you noticed that you suggestions don't work around here? I saved your life so many times and how many times have you thanked me? You're still indebted to me, Tsunata, don't forget that..." He dropped Tsunata from his grasp. Tsunata started to gasp for breath. Tsunata then glared at the man. The man started to walk away.

Then he stopped. "I have to do everything...What use are you to me if you can't even get a 16-year-old?" He walked out the room.

Tsunata looked down at the ground. "Konari...watch out..."

**This was a short chapter! 'Til next time!**


	20. Rasengan Master

**Sorry! I have been dead for a long time and I have a lot of school work. Let me continue this story…**

Tsunade sat in her office looking out the window.

She knew she was getting old. Sixty-four years of life can do a lot to you. She then thought of Konari. She never told Konari how old she was. Most people would guess by looking but, with Tsunade, that's pretty hard. Someone knock on the door.

"Come in." said Tsunade. It was Naruto.

"Hi, _Baa-chan_, how's it going?"

"Fine…"

"How's Konari?"

"Another day in the hospital and she'll be fine…" Naruto frowned.

"Do I work her too hard?"

"No, no. Naruto, she just can't handle her chakra that well." Tsunade said, but both of them knew it was getting tiresome for Konari to be constantly in the hospital.

"Thanks for trying to help, _Baa-chan_, but I know she has potential to be a great ninja. No one could have mastered the _Rasengan_ as fast as her."

Tsunade thought back to the moment.

"_Kaa-chan! Why do I have to do this? This jitsu is stupid."_

"_Because, Konari, your sensei wants you to learn it."_

_Konari looks away. "But why do I have to learn it with him?" She points at Honoo._

"_What?" Honoo questioned._

"_Baka…"_

"_Look, Konari," Naruto started, "It's a special A-ranked jitsu…"_

"_Why don't we learn an S-ranked jitsu?" Konari questioned._

"_Because I…don't know any S-ranked jitsus…"_

"_Really…Some sensei are you…" Konari said._

"_Look, just learned the jitsu!" Naruto handed Honoo, Konari, and Takeshi water balloons."What you're supposed to do is pop your balloon with chakra…"_

"_That seems easy…"Takeshi said._

"_You would think so…Look, don't get discourage if you can't pop the balloon on your first try. It took me at least—"_

"_I'm done…" Konari said._

"_What?" Naruto looked at Konari's hand, which was dripping wet with balloon remains on it. _

"_No way! She probably popped it with her nails!"_

"_No I didn't, Baka, are you blind?"_

"_I was listening to Naruto-sensei!"_

_Naruto turned towards Tsunade. "Baa-chan?"_

_Tsunade stood there in shock. "...She made it look like there was nothing to it…"_

"_Okay…"Naruto gave Konari a rubber ball, "Here, pop this…"_

"_Fine," Konari held the ball calmly in her hand. Then it suddenly popped._

"_She's cheating, Naruto-sensei! There's no way she can do that!" Honoo complained._

"_Shut up, Baka."_

"_We'll find out in a minute, Honoo," Naruto turned towards Konari, "Konari, try combining both." A small spiral appeared on Konari's hand as soon as he finished. She then turned towards a tree and complete obliterated it._

"_Is that good enough for you, Sensei?"_

"_Um…sure…" Konari then walked away._

"So, I hope you have a good day!" Tsunade snapped back to reality.

"Um…You too." Naruto left the office. Tsunade looked out the window again.

"Konari…You're getting to powerful for you own good…"

**I hope you like the chapter!**


	21. Enter: Kabuto Yakushi

**Gomennasai! I no longer own a computer so I can't update quickly. Enjoy!**

The man jumped through the trees aproaching the Hidden Leaf Village. The man stopped infront of the village gates. The man gently pushed up his glasses. He started to walk into the village then he was stopped by two village guards.

"Stop right there!" said one of the guards. The man laughed, picked up the man by his neck, then threw him. The other guard backed away slowly. Then a tail extended from the man and grabbed the guard. Then he threw the guard on top of the other. Then the man continued on with his mission. Meanwhile, Konari was sound asleep in her room. Tsunade stood at her doorway. _She's so peaceful when she's sleeping..._Tsunade thought. Then she left for her room. Then, suddenly, the window in Konari's window opened. Then the man appeared at the window.

"Konari..." He whispered. Then a kunai flew toward the man's head. He dodged it swiftly, landing on the floor.

"You bastard..."Tsunade said hatefully.

"It's obvious that you didn't miss me, Tsunade..."

"Why would I miss you, Kabuto?" Kabuto smiled menacingly.

"I merely came to say hello..." Tsunade clenched her teeth.

"Now why the hell are you really here?"

"There's a powerful sixteen-year-old that I _dying_ to get my hands on..." Tsunade glanced at her sleeping daugther. Then Konari opened her eyes. She looked at Tsunade then noticed the man. "Hello, Konari...do you remember me?"

"...sensei..."Konari whispered. Kabuto walked closer to Konari.

"Stay the HELL away from my daughter!" Tsunade screamed. Kabuto turned to Tsunade and smiled.

"Why, of course..." Then he disappear then reappeared behind Konari. Then he grabbed Konari by her long, brown hair. Then he jumped out of the window with Konari in grasp. Tsunade looked out of the window then jumped after them. _I will never forgive you..._

**How to ruin the entrance of a secret person: the title is "Enter:(Insert name here)". Never understood why animes do that. This was a really short chapter...Well, 'til next time!**


	22. The Final Battle!

**I believe this story is about to get epic epic EPIC!**

Kabuto continued through the forest. Konari, still in his grasp, thought that she was done for. Then she thought of one final Konari attempted to slip her hand into her pocket. She grasped the kunai knife that filled the pocket and did what any kunoichi would have done: she grabbed Kabuto's hand and cut the hair right below his grip. She was lucky to have long hair so it didn't look odd when she cut it. Then she let go of his hand and landed on the forest ground. Then Kabuto landed twenty meters away.

"Aren't you run away, Konari?" Kabuto sneered.

"No," She pulled into a fighting stance. "I'm going to end this...Once and for all!" Kabuto smirked.

"I honestly don't want to hurt you but if I have to...I'll just kill you instead." Konari just glared at him. Then Kabuto appeared behind her. Then leaned close to her ear.

"Let's try this again: You just quietly come with me and you won't get hurt..." Konari turned around and looked into his eyes.

" Never..." She sneered.

"Fine..." He grabbed the kunai that was once in Konari's hand and lunged for her heart. For some reason, Kabuto questioned why the motion towards her heart. He looked at the kunai and saw two bloody fingers grasping to the knife. At the other side of the knife was Konari with a red eye and black pupils. Then Kabuto laughed.

"There's a difference between you and I: I'm well equipped-""And so am I!" Konari punched Kabuto well in his jaw. Kabuto let go of the kunai and went back. He wiped the blood that was dripping from his mouth. He didn't have time to recoil for Konari threw the kunai at his head. He dodged it quickly and realized that she was forming a Rasengan. Then Konari charged towards him.

"Rasengan!" Kabuto side-stepped holding the kunai that was thrown at him at pointed it towards Konari. Konari missed Kabuto but he didn't. The knife left a large gash on her face as she went passed him. Konari stopped and the Rasengan went out. She looked at Konari from the corner of her eye. Then she stood straight and wiped the blood from her cheek. She closed her eyes then a single tear fell. Then she abruptly opened her eyes. She turned to Kabuto.

"I wish you understood what I been through when I was with you..."

"Been through? ! HA! Without me, your little Sharingan wouldn't even be there...Without me, you wouldn't be as powerful as you are now..." Konari clenched her fist. "Without me-"

"SHUT UP!" Konari screamed. "Without you, I would remember my life. Without you, I would be normal. Without you-"

"Without me, you would be living your perfect little life." Konari gasped. "It was me who decided to have you go to Hidden Village. It was me who knew you would go the Hidden Rain and knew you wouldn't find anything. I planned this from the very beginning, Konari. From the day you were born. I just simply underestimated your capacity for strength." Rage and fury built up inside of Konari. Then a figure appeared from above the forest. The figure then punch the ground causing a small tremor. Konari recognize that strength from anywhere.

"_Okaa-san_..." Tsunade grabbed Kabuto by his collar and pulled him into her fist. The motion was like a paddleball. Kabuto fell to ground. Then he smiled. The body disappeared from the ground. Konari's Sharingan caught the movement and punched the air where Kabuto appeared and he rolled on the ground after the punch. Kabuto stared at Konari in agony. His rib cage broke and his lungs most likely deflated considering where Konari punched him and the amount of strength. Konari smiled to herself knowing that it was over. All her pain was over. She turned to Tsunade, who smiled in returned. Then she felt a sharp, piercing pain in her back and chest. She looked to her chest to see the sharp half of a kunai knife through her chest. The wielder of the knife twisted it and yanked it out. Konari cried in pain.

"Konari!" Tsunade cried out. Konari stared at Tsunade as she started to fall to the ground. Then Konari thought for the last time:

_Okaa-san...I love you..._

**No! Konari why? ! Please people, don't stop reading because of the part! I still need a epilogue! Stay at least to read that chapter! Please review!**


	23. The conclusion of the Final Battle!

**The next part of my story...Enjoy!**

"Konari!" Tsunade screamed. Kabuto had stabbed Konari from behind. Kabuto dropped the kunai knife and laughed. Then he started coughing, knowing that he most likely reached his limit. Tsunade was going to use this opportunity to get her revenge, but something stopped her. Kabuto's face twisted in pain and he realizes that an arm went completely threw his chest. Kabuto attempted to see from the corner of his eye.

"You..."He whispered, "How could you do this, Tsunata?" Tsunata stood there with a cold facial expression.

"I paid my debt...years ago. Now it's time to pay yours..."

"This is not over, Tsunat-" Tsunata ripped her arm out of his chest.

"Yes it is. You caused enough people pain..."

"T-tsu...na...ta..."Kabuto's body fell to the forest floor. Tsunata stared at his now dead body. Tsunade then ran to Konari. She started to use different types of medical ninjitsu. Tsunata was just watching her. Tsunade then started to realize that the jitsus are not working.

_Please...don't die, Konari...You're a fighter. Don't die on me. _Tears started to fall from Tsunade's eyes to Konari's body. Then she realized that someone sat across from her. She looked up and saw that it was Tsunata, performing hand signs. Tsunade's eyes widen.

"What are you doing? Medical ninjitsu doesn't work!"

"I know..." Tsunade gasped. Tsunata's hand were now glowing green. Then she placed her hands over Konari. Then Tsunade realize what she was doing.

"A reanimation jitsu? ! Why would do that?"

"It's the least I can do for my daughter..." Tsunade gasped. _This woman is Konari's..._She looked at Tsunata tried to see the resemblance. She noticed that they had the same face structure and the same brown eyes but Tsunata's hair is a lot straighter and thinner than Konari's. Tsunata smiled at Tsunade unexpectedly. "Trying to notice the similarities? I knew you would that. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Tsunata. I am village-less and clan-less. Kabuto found me when I was young and took me in. Although I'm clan-less, I did have the Kekkei Genkai of the Sharingan but I decided to have it split between my two children, Hiruku and Konari. Then I realized that Kabuto wanted use my children' Sharingans for evil. So I attempted to sneak them away but Kabuto found out and I was only able to sneak Konari away." She looked at Konari.

"Well, I'm-"

"I know who you are," Tsunata interrupted. "You're Tsunade, the _Godaime Hokage_ of the Hidden Leaf Village in the Fire Nation, apart of the Senju Clan, granddaughter of the First Hokage and the great-niece of the Second. It's a pleasure meeting you."

"Me too..." It was then quiet between the two of them.

"Tsunade?" Tsunade looked at her.

"Hmm?"

"I think...it's best if Konari doesn't know that I was her mother..."

"Why?"

"I have been a horrible mother and I think that she has a better one..."

"What?"

"Home is where the heart is, right? I believe her heart is with you..." Tsunata picked up Konari's hand and placed it in Tsunade's. "Please...take care of my daughter..." Tsunata leaned in to kiss Konari's cheek. _Goodbye, Konari..._Tears started to fall from her eyes. "Konari, you were always a pretty girl, too bad this is my last time seeing you..." Tsunata realized that the jitsu was done and stood up. She looked at Tsunade. "I hope to see you in another light, Tsunade..." She smiled cheerfully. Then Tsunata walked to where Kabuto's body was. She looked at him and smiled until her legs felt weak and she fell. She still smiled regardless. Then she struggled to keep her eyes open.

_My eyes feel so heavy...I...cannot keep them open..._

She let her eyes close after struggling a while.

_So this is what it's like to die? Now I know that I have been a failure...I can't even stay alive! _

Then she saw two smiling faces.

_Of course...them. My children, Hiruku and Konari...They are my legacy! It's a shame that I can't see them when they grow up. Perhaps I can do one more jitsu..._

She struggled to bring her hands together to form the hand signs but she was able to do the jitsu.

_Hopefully, they are together at one time...Perhaps I wasn't a failure..._

She smiled for the last time.

_I guess it's time for me to go...I wonder...what's God's serving for dinner...I hope it's Miso soup...Or maybe ramen...or hopefully..._

Tsunade watched intensely at Konari, waiting on her to wake up. _Come on, wake up..._

Konari hear a voice outside of her. _What is that?_ She heard the voice once more, but more distinctly than the first.

"Ko..." _What is that?_

"Kon..." _Why do I hear this voice?_

"Konari..."_ Why does it sound so familiar? Why is it urging me to respond? _

"Konari!" _Is it calling me? Wait, I do know this voice. It's..._Konari opened her eyes.

"Konari..." Tsunade said relieved and pulled Konari into a embrace. Konari smiled as the familiar warmth touched her body.

_Of course...It's my mother..._

**Such a brilliant story, but I lied about this being the end! I have many more chapters to go! I bet most of you were disappointed when you thought this was the end of the story! Incorrect! This is the end of the first saga! The first part of the second saga begins the next chapter so be ready! 'Til next time!**


	24. Second Saga: The Unexpected Present

**To continue on with this story and it's one year anniversary! Yay! And I just figured out how to put the break lines!**

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Konari, happy birthday to you!"<p>

Konari stared at them happily. Although she was in the hospital, she was still happy that they came. Konari's twentieth birthday. The way Konari usually spends her birthday is in either the hospital or on a mission. Nobody really knew when Konari's actual birthday was so they claimed the day of her arrival her birthday. July 19th is now Konari's official birthday. Then, suddenly, Tsunade burst into the room, holding two bottles of sake.

"Okay, now it's time to get tipsy!"

"What?" Konari said confused.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune said, "What are you doing?"

"Well Shizune, you wouldn't understand because you never had children..."

_You never had children either..._Shizune thought.

"But I waited 16 years for this moment and...Konari's old enough to drink!" Shizune eyes widen.

"Oh no, you don't. Konari is not going out to drink. Not now, not ever." Tsunade scoffed.

"Last time I checked, I was Konari's parental guardian."

"Last time I checked, you were a bad role model." Shizune retorted. Konari watched as the two adults fight. Konari sighed then swung her feet off the hospital bed.

"Enough." she said in an indifferent tone. Both adults stopped to turn to Konari. "Just because I am twenty doesn't mean that I'll go drinking as soon as possible. I was just thinking that, because I am 20, perhaps I'll go looking for a house..."

"Why?" Tsunade questioned.

"Well, because I am an adult now and been an adult for two years and adults need their own house..."

"Why?" Tsunade asked again, "I think you're perfectly fine living with me..." Konari looked at Tsunade.

"_Okaasan_, listen to yourself. You're not letting me grow up."

"I'm just saying, the world is a dangerous place and I'm not sure if you ready to fend for yourself..."

"I go on missions everyday. Anymore excuses?"

"But...but..." Tsunade frantically tried to stop her form leaving but couldn't think of anything.

"That's enough, Tsunade-sama..." Shizune said as Konari walked out of the hospital room. "She's growing up. No matter how much you try to stop it, you can't stop her from aging..." Shizune then suddenly felt the mood drop in the room. Tsunade had a look of gloom on her face. "Wait, wait! Not you! You will never age! Only your personality! No wait, your personality isn't aging just you act like an old lady not that you are one!" The mood dropped with every word of Shizune's mouth. Sometimes, it's just fine to act like Kiku Honda (Hetalia Reference!)

Outside of the hospital, Konari sat on the steps. Then a man walked up to her.

"Excuse me, are you Konari?" He asked. Konari looked up at the man. She realized that he looked somewhat familiar.

"Do I know you?" Then the Sharingan appeared in her right eye but when she looked at the man, her eye made it seem as if she was looking at herself and him at the same time. Then she covered her eye in pain.

"Your second half, remember. If we activate our Sharingans at the same time, we see what the other person sees."

"I should have known it was you, Hiruku." Hiruku looked at Konari. Then there was an awkward silence.

"Soooo..."Hiruku said.

"What are you doing in the Hidden Leaf?"

"Can a brother visit a sister?"

"Not if that brother attempted to kidnap his sister..."

"I apologize for that...it was either I kidnap you or I'll get killed..."

"Uh-huuhhh...you never answer my question."

"I did."

"No, you didn't."

"I did."

"Then what's the reason. The REAL reason?" Hiruku sighed.

"I have no one and I had no one for four years..."

"Why does that bring you here?"

"After many years of doing work for a lonely, old man as an apprentice, I have acquired enough money to get my own house..."

"And?"

"And I would like you to stay with me...as a sister, of course..." Konari chuckled to herself. _You're such an odd person, Hiruku..._She thought.

"And where exactly do you live?"

"Umm, the Hidden Rain..."

"Why would I want to leave my home to live you?"

"I cannot answer that but I did pondered the fact that you maybe clinging to that Hokage of yours..." Konari looked at her feet. Could she be clinging to Tsunade to much? But at the same account, Tsunade clings to her too. Konari sighed. "How about this: I'll let you come see my house if your interested. You don't have to come if you don't want to..." Konari looked up him. "Here," he gives her the address, "I'll give you a week to come to my house."

"For someone who is apparently sad and lonely, you sure are rushing me to come live with you..."

"Well, it shouldn't take that long to decide..."

"Hiruku...you're asking me to leave my family, my friend, and my home just so I can live with you." Hiruku turn around and started walking away.

"Look, if you're interested, come. If not, stay here..." Then he disappeared.

* * *

><p>Konari sat on her bed in her room. Then Tsunade walked in.<p>

"Konari, are you hungry?"

"No..."Konari said in an indifferent tone. Tsunade found that odd and sat right next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Hiruku was here..."

"What?" Tsunade said surprised while past memories of the boy boiled in her head. "What did he want?"

"He wanted me to move in with him..."

"Why?"

"He says he's alone...I guess he loss everyone he loved..." Tsunade thought back to that fight. The fight where she found Konari's true mother, Tsunata...

_I think...it's best if Konari didn't know I'm her mother..." _Those words stung Tsunade's heart. What mother didn't want their child to know that they was their mother? Maybe she fear that Konari would hate her...

"Possibly..."Tsunade said.

"He given me a week to see his house and I don't know if I should go..."

"Well, are you interested?"

"Sort of, but I don't want to move away from the village..."

"Well, I'm sure he's would probably give a chance to decide so..."

"So what?"

"I don't know, Konari. This is your decision..." Then Tsunade walked out of the room. Konari then laid on her bed. _I don't know what to do..._

**The end of the second saga: part 1! Hope you enjoy! Please review! Tell me what I could have done and what I should have left out. If you like stupid things, please subscribe to my youtube channel, Meiwakunatto, and enjoy your summer because mine is about to end.**


End file.
